Reitou no Hana
by Awesomeness02
Summary: [Sequel to Momoiro no Hana] Hitsugaya finds Hinamori in the World of the Living, but that's not the best news yet-he is later informed that he can still take Hinamori back, which means she can also retrieve her past memories of him! The only problem is, can he take her back before it's too late? Or will her soul be forever locked in the living world? Find out!
1. Lost & Found

**Reitou no Hana**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**Summary:** [Sequel to Momoiro no Hana] Hitsugaya finds Hinamori in the World of the Living, but that's not the best news yet-he is later informed that he can still take Hinamori back, into the Soul Society as a Shinigami; which means she can also retrieve her past memories of him! The only problem is, can he take her back before it's too late? Or will her soul be forever locked in the living world? Find out!

Hey, I'm not dead yet! (No, I did not get hit by a truck, why would you think that?) I've been dead (*Cough* Inactive *Cough*) for a while, I apologize. I also need to apologize for the fact that I should've uploaded this sequel/story/thing months ago, but only did it now, so I'm sorry. By the way, the title 'Reitou no Hana' translates as 'Frozen Flower'.

Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy it~ (If you have not read my Momoiro no Hana fan fiction yet, I suggest you do-before you read this one! [And leave a review while you're at it :D])

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost & Found**

The Tenth Division Captain stormed into the Research & Development Department. "Captain Kurotsuchi! I demand to speak to the Captain of Squad 12!"

"Ugh, young ones these days." mumbled the mad scientist, as he looked away from his computers. "I'm guessing you already heard the news?"

"…Tell me it's true." Hitsugaya strolled over to Kurotsuchi.

Mayuri opened up a few files on his computer. One of the files was Lieutenant Hinamori Momo's Profile-under the section 'Deceased Soul Reapers'. The other two were informative documents, piled with billions of words. "Allow me to explain. As you already know, I told you that there's a way to bring Lieutenant Hinamori back." He pointed his white finger at the profile picture.

"Back? As in…?" He leaned closer, to look at her profile page.

"Well, according to your reports, you've seen her in the World of The Living, right? Bring her 'back' as in, bring her back to Soul Society, and she will become a Shinigami again-not only that, but she will also recover her past memories."

"Seriously?!" Hitsugaya gasped. _It's as if she would be reborn…!_

"Do I ever joke when it comes to matters like these, tiny Captain?" murmured Mayuri.

"Tell me how to do it, now!" he slammed his hand on the computer desk.

"Hmm…depends." The 12th Captain leaned back on his chair.

"On what?" Hitsugaya scowled.

"If I feel like explaining or not."

The white-haired Captain gripped onto the taller man's collar, and pulled him out of his chair. He whispered in an icy and threatening voice, "I don't care if you feel like it or not, you _will _tell me-even if I have to hack you to pieces."

The whole division froze, and everyone stared at the Captains.

"My, my, Captain Hitsugaya, it seems you've caused quite the ruckus." Kyoraku walked through the entrance. "Hello, everyone!"

"Shiro-Chan, if I were you, I'd let go of Captain Kurotsuchi." Ukitake chuckled nervously, as he followed Kyoraku in.

Toshiro cringed, as he threw Mayuri back into his chair. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! And what are you two doing here anyways?"

"Well, both of us heard that a certain Captain was dashing towards the 12th Division as if there was no tomorrow, and immediately we knew something was up." explained Kyoraku, as he sat down on the ground, while asking, "Say, does this place have any Sake?"

"If you don't mind the bottle being over a few centuries old, and might contain some strange substance, than yes, we do." smirked Kurotsuchi.

"…I'll decline, thanks." Shunsui tilted his straw hat down.

"So, Captain Kurotsuchi, mind filling us in, too?" asked Ukitake, calmly.

"Hmph. I really have no choice now, do I?"

"You never had a choice to begin with!" the hot-tempered Hitsugaya had run out of patience.

"Hush. I'm going to explain now, so shut up and listen." He mumbled back.

Hitsugaya sighed, and tuned in.

"Tell me, have you heard of the 49th Day in the World of the Living?" questioned the scientist.

Toshiro yawned. "You mean when people die, it is said that their spirit stays in the human world for 49 days, and on their last day, their spirit leaves for the afterlife, right?"

"Yes, but we all know the truth-us Shinigami lead the souls to the Soul Society, so that story is rubbish." replied Mayuri.

"Then what's the point in mentioning the 49th Day?"

"It's true. So, it's not just rubbish."

"But you just said…"

"No, what I mean is, it is true, and yet it's not true."

"Okay, now you're just contradicting yourself." pointed out Hitsugaya.

"Could you please go into more detail?" asked Ukitake.

Kurotsuchi sighed. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen well. A soul that just died in the Soul Society will travel through that same cycle as usual, and once they reach the right destination-world of the living, they all get a time limit there. 49 days, exactly. If they die in the world of the living, in that 49 days, they can be sent back up to the soul society through the cycle again, however if they stay alive after 49 days pass, then their soul will stay there permanently."

"…You're asking me to kill her?" _Again…_ added Hitsugaya, silently.

"Oh, no, not exactly. You see, there's another way, but somewhat harder."

"Oh?" Kyoraku and Ukitake leaned in.

"You can bring her back here, but only if it's not against her will."

"So, Captain Hitsugaya can just waltz in, convince her to come back to the soul society, and all will be good?" smiled Kyoraku.

"Haha, it sounds so simple." agreed Ukitake.

"There has to be a catch to this, or something. I can't believe that it's THAT simple." The child prodigy folded his arms.

"The catch_ is_ the time. That's what I'm saying."

"!"

Mayuri sighed. "How long has it been, since she died?"

The young Captain paused. "A month…maybe a bit more."

"And how many days has passed?"

Ukitake looked at a calendar. "My, it's already been 34 days…"

"Which leaves you with?"

Realization hit the child prodigy. "I've only got 15 days left…!"

"Finally, it seems you've got some brains after all." The scientist rolled his eyes.

_I have to leave immediately! _He was about to dash out of the R & D Department, but remembered he first needed permission from the Head Captain to leave. He turned to face Kyoraku & Ukitake. The smiled, and waved at him; he nodded gratefully-he knew they'd handle it, and ran towards the Senkaimon, as fast as he could.

_Please, wait for me, Hinamori! Just hold on a bit longer!_

•

"_Hinamori…"_

"_Who…"_

"_Hinamori…here my voice…"_

"_Who are you…?" The petite girl cautiously looked around, but all she could see was pitch black. "Who is calling out to me?"_

"_It's me. Over here."_

_She tried to follow the voice. "What? Where?"_

"_Here. Come here."_

"_I can't see you! Who are you?!" she called out, desperately._

"_My name…don't tell me you've forgotten."_

"_Eh?" But I never forget a name!_

"_My name…it's…" That's when Momo saw it. A boy, around her age. With unique white hair, and slightly tanned skin. He seemed to be wearing robes from the Edo Era, with a Haori, with the Japanese number '10'. Although, she could only see the back._

"_Your face…can I see what you look like?"_

"_What's the point if you don't even remember me?" The boy's voice was cold._

_Hinamori put her hand on his shoulder, and turned him around. "I'm telling you, I-"_

Her eyes snapped open. _A dream?!_ She sat up, and ran a hand through her dark hair. _That boy…he seemed so familiar. But…I never got to see his face. Who was he? And what did he want with me…?_

•

"Haha, what's up, Momo-Chan?" smiled a friend of Momo's. Her name was Suzuki.

"Oh, nothing…" she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Stayed up late last night?" questioned another friend of hers, named Asuka. The three girls were chatting together in the classroom; school hadn't started yet.

"No, but I had a really strange dream!" exclaimed Momo, as she slammed her palms against the desk.

"Oh? About?" the two girls tuned in.

"Well, I could hear a voice." The dark haired girl sat down, and seemed to puzzle over the dream. "I followed it, and it seemed like they were sad that I couldn't remember them."

"And that's it?" Suzuki raised an eyebrow.

"Boring~!" Asuka leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, that's only the beginning! Anyways, so I continued following it, and then I saw him!"

"Him?" the two stared at Hinamori. She had never been interested in boys before.

"Yes, _him_! He was really mysterious, and he had this sort of cold aura around him. Not to mention, he had strange white hair, and was wearing a Haori with the character '10' on his back!"

"Momo-Chan…we didn't know you were into the wild type." They both muttered, disappointed.

"Huh? I'm not! And now I can't stop thinking about the dream, and him…"

"…" The two friends glanced at each other, then excitedly grabbed Hinamori's hands. "Was he hot?!"

"Eh?!" she blinked.

"This 'boy' could be your dream man!"

"Yes, this might be a vision of the future! Don't worry, Momo-Chan, we'll help you search for this guy!"

"W-Wait, no, it's not anything like that…"

Their shoulders sagged. "He was average-looking?"

"No, no! I…I couldn't see his face."

"What do you mean you couldn't see his face?!" they both yelled at her.

"Well-I woke up! You know, it's only natural to wake up at the good part!" she sweat dropped.

"Ugh, geez…you got our hopes up." mumbled Suzuki.

"Hey, look on the bright side-there's not many guys with a wild hairstyle, and white hair around here!" smiled Asuka.

Suzuki shrugged. "Nah, I give up. Momo-Chan's doomed to be single for the rest of her life."

"Hey, you don't know that!" glared Hinamori.

On top of the school building, no one noticed that someone was gazing through the classroom windows, watching a certain girl.

The mysterious boy of Hinamori's dreams smirked, "I've finally found you, Momo."

**-End Of Chapter One-**

* * *

Hmm…I'm wondering if I should add Japanese in this fanfiction or not. If I do, then I'll obviously add translations at the bottom, as usual, but if you guys would rather I didn't put Japanese language in this fanfiction, please tell me in your reviews :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	2. Encounter The Zanpakuto

Here's the next chapter~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter The Zanpakuto**

_Previously:_

"_So, Captain Hitsugaya can just waltz in, convince her to come back to the soul society, and all will be good?" smiled Kyoraku._

_Realization hit the child prodigy. "I've only got 15 days left…!"_

_Please, wait for me, Hinamori! Just hold on a bit longer!_

"…" _The two friends glanced at each other, then excitedly grabbed Hinamori's hands. "Was he hot?!"_

_The mysterious boy of Hinamori's dreams smirked, "I've finally found you, Momo."_

•

"_What?! Captain, what are you doing?!" exclaiming Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10__th__ Division._

_He continued to walk fast. "I'm going to get her back."_

_She halted, and raised an eyebrow at her Captain. "Who? And from where?"_

_He smirked, and turned around to face her, before he went through the Senkaimon. "To the World Of The Living."_

Rangiku leaned on her palm and sighed. "And he left ME all the paperwork too…I still don't understand…who's this girl…?"

_What girl is so dear to him, to abandon his Captain duties…? _She froze._ No, it couldn't be. SHE died about a month ago…unless…_ She slammed her head into the pile of papers. "UGHHH! I DON'T WANNA DO WORK! I DON'T WANNA DO WORK!"

Kokichiro Takezoe, the Seventh Seat Officer, popped his head into the room. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, complaining won't solve anything…don't you think you're old enough to take on responsibilities such as paperwork?"

"How old do you think I am?!" Rangiku glared at the officer.

_Older than me, that's for sure._ "O-Oh, well…uh…"

"Hmph!" She folded her arms.

The officer closed the door and mumbled under his breath, "There wouldn't be so much work if you'd just do it frequently…"

•

"_Master Hinamori…"_

"Master? What?" Momo Hinamori looked around, but everyone was focused on the class. _…Me, right?_

"_Master…hear my voice…!"_ pleaded the gentle soft sound.

_What the…am I haunted?!_ Hinamori started to freak out.

"Hinamori-San, please answer the next question." The teacher adjusted his glasses.

She abruptly stood up. "Ah-of course! Um…" _Which class is this again?_

"_The tree outside…look outside the window…"_

"Hinamori-San?" the teacher tapped his foot impatiently.

"Um…the answer is…uh…" she started to fumble around. _Tree outside?_

"We're all waiting." The teacher raised his eyebrow.

"_The tree…in the courtyard…"_

She quickly glanced outside, and saw a long tree outside, with naked branches. No flowers at all-it looked dead. "The answer is…the answer is…um…"

"_The plum tree…Master Hinamori, the plum tree…it's…"_

"P-P-P-PLUM TREE!" she exclaimed.

"…Excuse me?" the teacher blinked.

"E-Eh?" she blinked.

The whole class burst into laughter. "Plum tree?! What's that got to do with Maths?!"

She flushed red from embarrassment. "Please, excuse me!" Momo ran out of the classroom, down the stairs, and rushed to the plum tree.

Hinamori stood before the tree, panting, and trying to catch her breath. "Hey, voice in my head, what's so special about the plum tree that I have to skip class?!"

"_Can you see me?"_ she whispered.

"Huh…what are you talking about?" She stared at the tree harder.

"You can, can't you?"

Suddenly, she could see a faded image of a small girl in traditional robes. She looked very graceful, and had two big bells on either side, nearly touching the ground.

"It's either I'm going insane and hallucinating this or…" she inhaled. "…or I can see spirits."

"_I am a Zanpakuto."_

"A what what?" she blinked.

"_A Zanpakuto. Yours, to be exact."_

"My what what?" she repeated.

"_Zanpakuto."_

"A what?"

"_Zanpakuto."_

"Zan-what?"

"…_I'm your sword."_

"A sword?! Isn't that dangerous?! Wait-you don't look like a sword." She pointed at the girl.

"…_Zanpakuto Spirit. But now, I have been trapped into this plum tree, and now go by the legend of 'The Spirit of the Plum Blossoms.' I'm sure you've heard of it?"_

"The Spirit of the Plum Blossoms…Hm…" Hinamori put a finger to her chin, as she tried to think. _Could it be…like that morning?_

"_The legend is a very old one. There was once a plum tree, that never grew fruit, nor bloomed any plum blossoms. One day, a warrior stumbled upon this tree, and met the Plum Tree Spirit. She could see the warrior was about to die, and told him that she can help him, if he helped her. He agreed to this, and asked what it was she needed help with. She told him,"_

"She told him…?"

"_Make the plum blossoms bloom, and I shall grant you a wish."_

"And?"

"_He must've created a miracle, because the plum blossoms bloomed for the first time, and she granted him new life."_

"So…?"

"_I suppose, I'm playing the role of the Plum Tree Spirit at the moment, and you're playing the role of the Warrior."_

"…I'm not a warrior."

"_Yes, you are. Or were. You were a Soul Reaper."_

"What? What's a soul reaper?"

"_Master Hinamori, you must help make the plum blossoms bloom. If you do, I can once again become your Zanpakuto."_

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about! I'm Hinamori Momo, I'm just a normal high school girl, with a normal life! I don't know anything about me being a 'master', and weird stuff like soul reapers, or Zan-whatever!" Hinamori ran away, and yelled behind her, "AND I'M NOT FOND OF PLUMS!"

"…_But I am Tobiume, Hinamori Momo. I am your Zanpakuto…" _the spirit whispered, sadly.

•

"Hyourinmaru, she's near, isn't she?" Hitsugaya whispered.

The strong deep voice spoke in his head. "She is. The plum tree to your right, downwards."

The captain's turquoise eyes landed on the dead-looking tree. "I can't even call that a plum tree…"

"I can feel her presence. Can't you, Master?"

"…Somewhat." Toshiro's gaze didn't leave the tree. Especially since a certain peach had arrived before it.

"Isn't she supposed to be in class?" the captain raised an eyebrow.

"Tobiume called out to her."

"I can see her now, she finally revealed her form." He watched the two have a conversation, but ended with Momo yelling at the spirit, and running away.

"Pfft…she doesn't know what a Zan…Zanpakuto is!" Hitsugaya covered his mouth to stop the laughter.

Hyourinmaru sighed. "Tobiume…she doesn't look happy."

"Why don't you go visit her then?"

"As your Zanpakuto, I must stay by your side all the time." Hyourinmaru shook his head.

"And what if I gave you permission to talk to her?"

"…Then I'd go."

"Then I give you permission to talk to her."

"But Master-"

"Besides, don't you two have this thing going on…?"

Hyourinmaru quickly made his way to the plum tree spirit, before his master could catch a glimpse of his slightly embarrassed facial expression.

"Haha, I knew it…" smirked Toshiro.

•

"_No, you're not! Look, you can barely manage to stand-"_

_That's…my voice? Why am I wearing a black robe? Where am I?_

"_I know…but I-I need to protect what's important to me…!" The boy with white hair picked his sword up, and got back into position._

_It's that boy again; these clothes look like they're from the Edo Era…_

"…_don't push yourself! I told you, I'll protect you this time! I'll handle him, just rest!"_

_Me? Protect him? I…I'm holding a sword?_

"_This fight…is mine!" He raised his sword at a man._

"_Hah? Still standing, I see." The man raised his eyebrow._

"_Daiguren…Hyourinmaru!" Blue ice wings formed onto his back, and he seemed to have gotten stronger._

"_Let me at least help you!"_

_Why? Why do I want to help him so much? I don't even know who he is…_

"_No, Hinamori, stand back!"_

_I don't understand. He knows my name, yet I don't know his?_

The image darkened, and showed a new one.

"_What was that 'thing' you…wanted to tell me? That…important…thing…"_

_Eh? Why is it so blurry? What's happening?_

_The white haired boy showed me a soft smile. "Silly, you seriously want me to tell you while you're in pain?"_

_Tell me what? And what pain?_

"_Yes…please?"_

_Was this my past life, or made up…?_

_The boy looked like he was about to cry, and his hand slowly caressed my face. "I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a long time. I want to be together with you, Momo…"_

_His hand…it's warm and comforting…_

"_Me too…"_

_Arigato_

"!" Hinamori's eyes snapped open. She realized there were tears sliding down her cheeks. She wiped them away, and looked around absent mindedly. "This class is…?"

"It's History, Hinamori-San." The history teacher was standing behind her.

She gulped. "O-Oh?"

The teacher sighed, and went back to the blackboard. "As I was saying, in the Edo Era…"

_Maybe that's why I had a dream about being in the Edo Era…but that dream sure felt real._ The peach leaned on her elbow, and stared out the window.

_I want to know more. Not just about the strange dreams, but I also want to know more about the boy who reminds me of snow…_

**-End Of Chapter Two-**

* * *

Okay, I've decided to not add Japanese in, because I'm too lazy to put in the translations at the bottom xD So I hope you guys can live without it, and it'll hopefully be easier for you to read, without having to try and figure out what the heck that Japanese word meant.

That's all from me :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	3. Ice Prince

Hello, hello, and why hello there~ 3rd chapter has arrived and been safely delivered :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Prince**

_Previously:_

"_How old do you think I am?!" Rangiku glared at the officer._

"_It's either I'm going insane and hallucinating this or…" she inhaled. "…or I can see spirits."_

"_I am a Zanpakuto."_

"_A what what?" she blinked._

"_Make the plum blossoms bloom, and I shall grant you a wish."_

_The boy looked like he was about to cry, and his hand slowly caressed my face. "I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a long time. I want to be together with you, Momo…"_

_I want to know more. Not just about the strange dreams, but I also want to know more about the boy who reminds me of snow…_

•

"I don't even have time to brush my hair!" The young peach ran down the street, rushing to school. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm lateeee!" She shoved the toast in her mouth, and held onto her school bag tighter, as she gained speed.

She ran up and down countless hills, then she heard the school bell ring, and she could see the gates closing. Hinamori ran faster, and she could feel the quick wind rush pass her. "W-Wait, please don't close the gates!" she yelled at the members of the student council.

They shook their heads, and mumbled, "Sorry, no can do. Late students, are late students." They shut the gates, just as she reached them.

She sighed, "Great…" the petite girl then examined the height of the gate. _Hmm…maybe I can…?_ Hinamori nodded, "Yes, I can do it!"

She grabbed her bag, and threw it over the gates; took a few big steps back, then ran forwards, and flipped herself over the school gates, landing perfectly on two feet. "I…I really did it!" she cheered, then paused. "I have to get to class!"

_It's strange, but…for some reason I'm really good at sports. Like I'm fast at running, I seem to have a lot of stamina, and I can jump high too…maybe it's just natural talent? Hehe!_

•

"Oh my god, do you think they're female, or male?" asked a girl.

"I don't know, but I can't believe we're getting a new transfer student today!" laughed a male classmate.

"Tell me about it. I'm definitely texting my friends about this."

Hinamori tilted her head to the side. _A strange time, indeed, to have transfer students._ She went to her desk, and the teacher walked in. "Hello class, I have fortunate news. Today, we have a new member joining us."

A boy raised their hand. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" the teacher glanced at the student.

"Are they a girl?!"

"Hmm…" the teacher smiled. "You're half correct."

"…" The students frowned. _Does that mean the new student is a guy, or just a trans…?_

"You can come in now." The teacher nodded at the door.

The boy walked in, and all eyes were staring at him in awe.

Hinamori's eyes widened. _He…he is…!_

The boy smiled. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you all."

All the girls swooned, and all the guys grinned. Everyone thought he was cool, and definitely wanted to befriend him. Momo couldn't take her eyes off of him. _That voice…it's exactly the same! The snow hair…it's him!_

"Any questions for Hitsugaya-Kun?" asked the teacher.

"Do you bleach your hair?" asked a boy excitedly.

"No, it's natural." He replied, calmly.

"What type of girls do you like, Hitsugaya-Kun?!" asked a brave girl.

He blinked. "Type of girls…that I like?"

"Yes, please share it with us!" all the girls joined in, except for Momo, who was staring at him dumbfounded.

Toshiro's turquoise eyes scanned the classroom, until he had eye contact with his 'childhood friend'. "I like the type of girl who is cute, brave, stubborn, persuasive, strong, and…" he closed his eyes. "A girl who always has a smile on her face."

All of the girls nearly fainted when he added on that last part. _Hitsugaya-Sama~! 3_

The teacher coughed, then instructed for Hitsugaya to go to his seat, but he ignored him, and walked straight towards Hinamori, and smirked at her.

"?!" Momo was confused.

Toshiro smiled at the girl who was sitting next to Momo, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if we could trade desks."

The girl frowned at him. "B-But, seating arrangements can't be changed unless if it's a new year…"

The smile never left his face. "Please, I insist. Besides, you'd be doing me a really big favor."

She blushed, "O-Okay, then…"

"Thank you."

She swooned as well.

Hitsugaya took his new seat, and gave a small sigh. _Acting nice all the time is tiring…_

Hinamori raised an eyebrow. _That nice act wasn't his real personality, was it…? _Her mind was piling up with questions. _How did a guy from my dreams, end up sitting next to me in class?!_

•

**At Break time…**

All the classmates sprinted to Hitsugaya's desk, wanting to be friends with him, and wanting to know more about this mysterious person. There were even students from other classrooms, or piled up at the doorway, trying to get a glimpse of him.

Momo sighed, she wanted to eat in peace, so she got out of her desk, and headed for the door.

Hitsugaya noticed her leaving; he quickly pushed his way through the crowd, and grabbed her wrist before she took a step out of the classroom. "I've finally found you…Momo."

All the students gasped. The girls were all like-"HINAMORI, YOU KNOW HIM?! INTRODUCE ME!"

Momo was even more confused. "E-Ehhh?!" _How does he know my name?!_

•

"Here, Hinamori. Your favorite." Hitsugaya placed a can of peach juice in her hands. The two were on the rooftop, away from the crowds.

She blinked, and stared at the canned juice. "How did you know…?" _that peaches were my favorite…_

He smiled, and sat down next to her on the bench. "You were named Momo because you loved peaches."

"Yes, but…" she paused. _Why am I being so polite? After all, he's a stranger!_ "You-You're a stalker, aren't you?!"

"Me?" he laughed. "A stalker? No way, I'm just your typical guy."

"Oh…so, um…how do you know so much about me? I mean, I've never met you bef-"

"What are you talking about? I'm the man of your dreams." He grinned.

"…" she felt like face-palming.

"I mean in both ways. I know that you have visions of me, and I also am, well…"

"?"

"I'm your lover." He mumbled.

"L-Lover?!" Hinamori flushed red, and almost choked on her juice.

"Wait, let me rephrase that-_was_. I _was_ your lover…"

"Was? What do you mean?" she felt even more confused.

"It's…kind of complicated." He tilted his head to the side.

"Then tell me it in the most simple way possible." She frowned.

"You see, I'm not really…from around here."

"Well, you _are_ a transfer student."

"No, that's not what I mean. Look, it's a long stor-"

The bell cut him off. He sighed. "I'll explain some other time." He walked back to class.

Hinamori was left more confused than ever. "Past lover? What on earth…?"

•

"Kyaa! The Ice Prince is back!" squealed fan girls.

"Settle down class, English has started. Now, please…" said the English teacher.

Hinamori leaned on her desk, and she couldn't help but keep thinking about the new student sitting next to her. From time to time, she would glance at him, and every time, he'd catch her, and smile-which always caused her to turn away from his hot un-resistible smirk.

Momo then saw a note slide onto her desk; she read it. _'Something wrong, Hinamori?'_

She quickly scribbled back, and gave it back to him. _'It's nothing.'_

'_Or maybe you just forgot it? :)'_

She glared at him, and threw the paper back at him. _'No, it's just none of your business!'_

'_Hahaha, you're the same as ever Nomo.'_

Hinamori froze, as she read the sentence. _Nomo…?_

Suddenly, a flashback came to her mind.

"_Geez, Momo! If you keep forgetting things, I'm going to have to start to call you 'Nomo'!"_

"_Haha, sorry, Shiro-Chan!"_

She wrote back furiously, and threw it, which hit his head.

"Hey!" Toshiro gave her a look.

"Something wrong, Hitsugaya-Kun?" the teacher looked at him.

"Oh, nothing…my pencil just dropped." He reached down, and picked up the paper.

Hinamori poked her tongue out at the white-haired boy, as he opened the crinkled paper. _'It's not Nomo, or Bed-wetter Momo, it's Hinamori to you, Shiro-Chan!'_

He blinked. _She…remembers a bit? _He handed the paper back to her, and she noticed him smirking at her, as she read it.

'_You stole my line. It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! Oh, and page 63, number 4.'_

_What is he talking about? Captain? And page 63…? _Hinamori turned to page 63, and looked at number 4.

"Hinamori-San, please read out the next sentence."

"Ah-of course." She panicked. _Which one? Maybe number 4…?_ She cautiously read out number four in English.

"Good, now we're going to move onto number 5…" the teacher went back to his usual blabbering.

She frowned, and looked at Toshiro. She then mouthed the words, _'How did you know?'_

He just brushed it off and gave her the look, _'Thank me anytime.'_

•

"Hitsugaya-Kun, come eat lunch with us!" invited some girls.

"Ha, no way! Hitsugaya wants to eat with us." Grinned a group of boy classmates.

Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand. "Sorry, but you're both wrong. All my free time will be with Hinamori."

"Whaaatt?!" the boys and girls gasped.

"Hinamori, we envy you! Share him with us!"

"Yeah, you can't have him all to yourself!"

She blinked. "W-Wait, I…"

Suzuki & Asuka folded their arms. "Hey, Hitsugaya-Kun, you can't do that. Hinamori's supposed to be hanging out with us."

He glanced at Momo. "Friends?"

"Why don't we all…eat together…?" Hinamori sweat-dropped.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine."

And so, the whole class ate together. All the attention was mainly on Hitsugaya, but Suzuki & Asuka kept questioning Hinamori about their relationship.

"No, I don't know him at all…" she replied.

"But you two already seem so close!" said Asuka.

"Agreed." Suzuki mumbled.

"I don't know what you two are talking about!"

"Come to think of it…doesn't he fit your dream guy description?"

Hinamori laughed nervously. "Ahaha…no, it can't be him! Hitsugaya-Kun's waaaaay too short!" (Best excuse she could come up with)

"What was that?" Hitsugaya's glare was immediately directed to her.

"Haha, I didn't say anything." Hinamori shut her mouth.

He walked over to her, "You did. Something about me being too…what was it?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, I remember now_. Short_." He messed up her hair.

"Hey, cut that out! Aha, Shiro-Chan!" she laughed and tried to get him to stop.

"Hahaha, never!"

The rest of the group stared at the two. _They're definitely…not just strangers to each other._

•

"Well, Hyourinmaru?" Hitsugaya sat on the school rooftop; whilst the breeze flowed through his snow hair.

"Tobiume is indeed correct, master. Hinamori Momo doesn't remember anything of her past life, whatsoever." explained Hyourinmaru.

"Now, that's a lie." The boy smirked.

"What makes you say that?" Hyourinmaru glanced at his young master.

"Because she still remembers parts of me." He stood up. "Well then, how should we convince her that she's not normal?"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Toshiro flipped open his cellphone, which was actually a Divine Messenger Machine. "A hollow?" his eyes were laid on Hinamori. "_Perfect_…"

**-End Of Chapter Three-**

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter :D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	4. Hollow Attack

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but here is the next chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hollow Attack**

_Previously:_

"_Oh my god, do you think they're female, or male?" asked a girl._

_The boy smiled. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you all."_

"_I've finally found you…Momo."_

_Momo was even more confused. "E-Ehhh?!" How does he know my name?!_

_Hinamori poked her tongue out at the white-haired boy, as he opened the crinkled paper. 'It's not Nomo, or Bed-wetter Momo, it's Hinamori to you, Shiro-Chan!'_

_The rest of the group stared at the two. They're definitely…not just strangers to each other._

"_Tobiume is indeed correct, master. Hinamori Momo doesn't remember anything of her past life, whatsoever." explained Hyourinmaru._

_Toshiro flipped open his cellphone, which was actually a Divine Messenger Machine. "A hollow?" his eyes were laid on Hinamori. "Perfect…"_

•

"!" Hinamori looked around. "What was that?"

"What was what?" her two friends looked at her.

"Didn't you guys hear that loud noise?"

Suzuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not going mental?"

"No, I'm serious! There was a really loud high pitch scream, and-"

"Kyaa!"

Girls screamed as the windows shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Asuka gasped. "W-What's happening?!"

"I…I don't know." Hinamori's eyes were wide with fear and shock.

Some male students looked outside, but they couldn't see anything. Then, the classroom next door was filled with screams, and those windows shattered too. The teacher quickly ran into the classroom. "Everyone, get away from the windows!"

Everyone started to run out of the classroom, pushing and shoving, trying to get away from the windows as fast as they could. Hinamori's two feet were planted to the ground. "Why…?"

Suzuki looked back at Momo. "Momo, are you crazy?! Come on, let's go!"

Asuka was getting lost in the crowd, as she shouted Hinamori's name.

"Why is…everyone running away?" Hinamori was deeply confused.

And that's when she saw it. Right across her, outside the window, was a monster with pale green skin and bat-like wings. It had a bone mask, and fierce glowing eyes. Her body trembled, as she stared at the beast. It opened its mouth, and let out a high pitched shriek.

She blocked her ears, and knelt down. "No, make it stop!" the sound was deafening her.

The students and teacher looked at her. "Hinamori, what's wrong? Quickly get over here!"

The peach turned to face them, with tears in her eyes. "Can't you see that thing?!" she pointed at it.

"What thing? Hinamori stop being absurd!" the teacher said.

_They can't…they can't see it?!_ Hinamori didn't know what to do. It was as if her brain wasn't thinking about anything logical. _No one else can hear this, but me…?_

The monster's eyes lay onto Hinamori, it dived towards her, but she quickly ran out of the classroom, and through the corridors. _Why is it chasing me?!_ The windows just behind her kept shattering, so she kept running faster and faster, but the flying creature was going to catch up to her eventually.

_Someone…anyone, help me!_

•

Hyourinmaru folded his arms. "You're not going to help the girl?"

Hitsugaya and the ice Zanpakuto were watching from the rooftop. "Not yet."

"Why? She could potentially die."

"This weak small fry might be able to trigger more of her memories."

"Even at the cost of her life?"

"Oh come now, Hyourinmaru…you know that if she dies she'll just be reborn as a lost soul, and then I can just perform Konso, and all will be well again. I don't lose anything."

"…You're willing to watch her die again?" the Zanpakuto spirit shook his head.

"Who said I wouldn't step in to help her soon?" he smirked.

•

Hinamori ran like the wind, and while she was doing so, so many flashbacks of what seemed to be her past life, swam through her mind.

'_Hinamori, we have to get out of here!' –said a blonde boy._

'_Hey, what are you doing-?!' –shouted a redheaded boy._

'_Why…why are they all running away? Shouldn't we help him out…?' –Momo whispered._

'_A hollow…?! What should I do?!' –She panicked._

_Suddenly, a boy with white hair jumped in front of her, and slashed the hollow into two. He turned around, and offered his hand to Hinamori. 'Are you alright?'_

Hinamori had run all the way up to the rooftop, and she saw the monster had already been waiting for her there. She took a deep breath in, and clenched her fists. _What should I do…?_

Suddenly, a boy with white hair jumped in front of her, and slashed the hollow into two. He turned around, and offered his hand to Hinamori. "Are you alright?"

"Shiro-Chan…" she blinked, as she remembered this had happened before in one of her flashbacks. She noticed he was wearing traditional black and white robes, instead of his school uniform-just like in her dream. "You…You can see them too?"

"I told you, I was different, didn't I?"

"But everyone else, they-"

"There are more coming."

"What?" Hinamori froze.

"More hollows are coming."

"Hollows…is that what you call those creatures?!" she was on the verge of panicking.

"Allow me to explain later. Now is not a good time…"

"…Is that real?"

"What?" he glanced at her.

"That sword in your hand…" she pointed at it.

He rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't real, I wouldn't have been able to get rid of the hollow."

"…Oh?" she felt very stupid.

"You have one too."

"What?"

"A Zanpakuto."

"A Zan what?"

"Oh my god, we are not going through this again." He sighed. "Look, you need to make the plum blossoms bloom ASAP, so you can regain your Shinigami powers, and then we can go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Are you crazy? We have to leave this place immediately-if we don't, we'll endanger other people's lives."

"Oh, but what's with the whole plum blossom thing? Didn't that weird plum tree spirit say something like that too…?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes once again, and grabbed her wrist. "We'll talk more at a safe place. Right now, we have to leave the school." He flash-stepped, and Hinamori thought she was going crazy, as everything was passing in a blur.

"Hey, how are you moving so fast?" Hinamori was amazed. "You could win the Olympics with this speed! And probably make a worldwide record!"

"Not interested." muttered Toshiro.

After a few seconds, they arrived at a shabby old store. The sign read, 'Urahara Shop'.

Hinamori folded her arms. "And this place is safe because…?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Follow me." The two walked into the store.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shop, how may I help you?" a man with a tattered hat and clogs fanned himself with a green and white fan. "Oh?" he tilted his hat up. "Hey, Captain Hitsugaya, you found her!"

"That's right." He nodded. "Can we sit in the backroom? We have lots of things to discuss…"

Urahara, Yoruichi, Toshiro, and Momo were sitting at the low table with green tea, untouched. Hitsugaya explained everything, about why he was looking for Momo, the fact she lost her past memories and powers, and about the plum blossoms.

Yoruichi nodded her head. "Plum blossom blooming, you say? Don't you just need water, soil, and sunshine?"

Urahara folded his arms. "I don't think it's that simple…" he closed the fan. "But I think I have a pretty basic idea."

"Hm?" Toshiro was all ears.

"The plum tree spirit gave the warrior new life, correct? So, if Momo makes the blossoms bloom, I can safely assume she will receive her Zanpakuto along with her Shinigami powers back. And since she'd be 'reborn', she would be able to regain her memories too." explained Urahara.

"But the question is 'how'? How are we going to make the plum blossoms bloom?" Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "In the story, the plum tree spirit reckoned it was a miracle. Hinamori can't create miracles."

Momo was still having a hard time swallowing all of this new info. Basically, she had a past life as a death god, then she died and came here, and now they're talking about crazy things like spirits from plum trees. "What…what have I gotten myself involved in…?"

Yoruichi grinned. "I've got it! We'll hold a plum blossom gazing party! Then we can drink sake, and-"

"Well, don't we have another Rangiku Matsumoto here…" mumbled Toshiro.

"What was that?" Yoruichi shot a glare at the young boy.

"Oh, nothing…"

Urahara reopened his fan, and fanned himself again. "I think we'll just have to wait until the time comes."

"Wait…? Why?" Toshiro blinked.

Urahara looked over at Hinamori. "You can't rush a flower bud that hasn't fully bloomed yet, right?"

•

"Um…so where do you live, Shiro-Chan?" Momo asked, cautiously.

"Right here, of course." replied the Captain of the Tenth Division.

"But…this is my house…"

"Exactly."

"Eh?!"

"I have to protect you, so I'll live with you."

"That's-"

He flicked her forehead, and walked into the house. "I'll cook. We'll have a simple dinner."

She rubbed her forehead, and nodded. "Fine…"

•

"How is it?" Toshiro watched his childhood friend eat.

"It's really good!" she smiled.

"Glad to hear it." he then ate some of his own dish. "So, tell me…how are you taking in all that new information?"

"It sounds like rubbish, to be honest." replied Hinamori, bluntly.

"…Well, I think you'll find that it's true."

She finished her food fast, and placed the plate on the table. "I don't want to be involved any further."

"Huh?" Toshiro blinked.

"I…I don't want to make the plum blossoms bloom! I don't care! And I don't want to be chased by creepy things called hollows, and I don't want to go back to my past life as a Shinigami! I want to continue to live this life! What's wrong with being normal?!"

"Hinamori, stop being ridiculous. This life that you're living…it's all fake."

"Fake? What?"

"This isn't the real you; right now, you're just a soul replica of Hinamori, but you're incomplete."

"I don't get it, and I don't care. Get out." She replied, coldly.

"Hinamori, listen to me-"

"I won't!" she glared at him. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't haunted my dreams, and came here, then I would've been just fine! None of this would have happened! I wish you'd just disappear!

Hitsugaya was speechless. Those last words echoed in his head continuously. _I wish you'd just disappear. I wish you'd just disappear. I wish you'd just disappear._

Hinamori stopped, and she took deep breaths in, as she thought about the things she had just said to him. She gasped, and put her hands over her mouth. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap…"

"Disappear, you say?" Hitsugaya repeated, in an icy cold voice.

"…" she gulped.

"I once used to wish that I could disappear…" he looked outside the window. "But I don't think you should be concerned about the plum blossoms and such. Leave that to me, because I will do everything in my power to make sure you come back."

"Toshiro, I just said that I didn't want to-"

He grabbed her hand, and hugged her tightly. "Won't you…hear my story first?"

•

"After you passed away, I was bedridden for a long time. I didn't care about life or anything anymore, because you weren't there. I wished so hard that I would disappear, but then I found the will to move on, and I did. I tried to visit your grave as frequently as I could, and your image never faltered from my mind. I missed you so much, and then I saw you on one of my patrols here. You ran past me, and the next morning there was a beautiful plum tree blooming. Do you remember?" Toshiro looked at the girl.

Hinamori was crying waterfalls, and she had gone through so many tissues. "That's such a tragic story…!"

"Uh…yeah, I suppose, but I'm asking you about the plum blossom…"

"Oh…yes, I remember. What about it?"

"I have a feeling that we saw that, because it was signaling your new life here."

"So…?"

Hitsugaya held her hands in his, and looked into her brown eyes. "Won't you help me find the flower within you bloom?"

Hinamori didn't know what came over her, but after hearing his story, she knew she couldn't refuse. Because not only did she treasure her life presently, she also wanted to know more about her past life. She smiled at Hitsugaya, and nodded. "Yes…let's watch the plum blossoms bloom together again!"

**-End Of Chapter Four-**

* * *

Awww ;)

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	5. Blooming Blossoms

Hi hi! How have you all been? :D Here's the next chappy~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blooming Blossoms**

_Previously:_

"_Didn't you guys hear that loud noise?"_

_The students and teacher looked at her. "Hinamori, what's wrong? Quickly get over here!"_

_Hyourinmaru folded his arms. "You're not going to help the girl?"_

"_Who said I wouldn't step in to help her soon?" he smirked._

"_Oh my god, we are not going through this again." He sighed. "Look, you need to make the plum blossoms bloom ASAP, so you can regain your Shinigami powers, and then we can go."_

_Urahara looked over at Hinamori. "You can't rush a flower bud that hasn't fully bloomed yet, right?"_

"_I have to protect you, so I'll live with you."_

•

'_How to make flowers bloom'_ was the book Hinamori was currently glued to. She had already promised Toshiro that they would watch the plum blossoms bloom together, and she knew that they kind of desperately needed the trees to bloom, hence she had come to reading all about plum blossoms, and blooming flowers.

Hinamori was already on the rooftop, finishing the last page of the book. The petite girl sighed. _No luck…_

"Hey, Hinamori. How's study on the plum tree going?" Toshiro sat next to his childhood friend.

"Not well. Can't that plum tree spirit give us a hint or something?" she groaned.

"She already did. She told us the story of the plum blossoms; and she has a name, you know."

"Really? What's that?" she murmured.

He lightly hit her head. "It's Tobiume. Remember it well."

"Flying Plum Tree…? I've never liked plums…" she spat out the last part bitterly. "I wish I could just snap all of the branches so plums can't grow…"

"Geez, you're so picky with your food. There's nothing wrong with plums."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with dried persimmons either." She glared at him, childishly.

"…How did you know I didn't like dried persimmons?" he glanced at her, curiously.

"!" she blinked twice, then thought about it. "I don't know, I just somehow…knew." Her eyes met his.

He shook his head. "Well, whatever. I dislike dried persimmons, and you dislike plums so badly that you even want to hurt nature by snapping-huh? Snap…" Hitsugaya put a hand to his chin, then quickly glanced at Hinamori. "That's it! Snap!"

"What?" Hinamori was confused. "Snap? I don't…"

"Every Shinigami must chant a kaigo, or release incantation, followed by the name of your Zanpakuto to activate the Shikai state."

"Shikai? Eh?" she raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Initial release. Only certain Shinigami who have a rank can obtain Shikai state." _I wish she knew more about this, instead of me explaining every little detail all the time…_

"And so…?"

"Your Zanpakuto is called Tobiume, and Tobiume was turned into a plum tree spirit because you became…well, almost human/a living being. And your incantation was a single word-Snap."

"Ah, I see…"

He nodded his head, and after a few silent moments, he stood up. "Let's go, we don't have any more business at school."

"What? But we have classes! I can't skip out on important things like that!" she refused.

"Ugh, don't be so difficult. What's so important about classes?"

"Hellooo? This is the world of the living, and I'm a student! Classes and school means a lot to me! And if we ditched class, what do we say to the teacher?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, then gave her a ball of candy. "Swallow this."

"Eh…it's just candy?"

He shoved it in her mouth, which made her almost choke, but then she felt slightly strange, and suddenly…

"TOSHIRO, THERE'S TWO OF YOU!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and there's two of you too, now let's go." He grabbed her hand, and jumped from the rooftop.

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE GOING TO FALL!" Hinamori clung onto him.

He laughed at her stupidity, and landed safely on the ground. "We may have fallen, but at least it was a very graceful fall." Then he continued walking, leading her to a different place.

•

"Hey, Shiro-Chan?"

"What is it?" he turned to face her.

"Before you said only Shinigami with rank could obtain Shikai for their Zanpakuto, right?" she tried to match her walking pace with his.

"What of it?" he slowed down a bit for her to catch up.

"If I had Shikai, then what rank was I?" she asked, curiously.

"You were the rank of Lieutenant of the Fifth Division; just one rank lower than a Captain." He answered simply.

_Wow, my past life seemed quite interesting!_ "What rank are you?"

"I'm the Tenth Division's Captain."

"Huh? We're in separate divisions?" she pouted.

"When you come back to Soul Society, I can request for you to switch to my division." He smirked.

"Haha, no, it's alright. Otherwise my Captain in the Fifth Division might get lonely."

"…There is no Fifth Captain at the moment." Hitsugaya kept his gaze ahead.

"Oh, how come? Who was the previous Captain then?" she questioned.

Toshiro slammed his fist against the wall, and glared at the ground. "I'd rather not talk to you about that _bastard_. Let's get a move on." He hurriedly walked ahead of her, and Hinamori wondered what she did wrong, but didn't dare to pry any further.

_I'm sure I'll find out eventually, right…?_

•

"Wow! So, this is your Zanpakuto spirit, Shiro-Chan?" Hinamori gawked at the tall man who resembled an ice dragon.

"His name is Hyourinmaru." replied Toshiro, calmly.

"…" Hyourinmaru seemed to be a man of few words.

"He looks so cool!" she almost fan-girled over him.

Hitsugaya folded his arms, slightly annoyed. "_I'm _your lover, not him, remember? Besides, your Zanpakuto, Tobiume, has a crush on Hyourinmaru, and Hyourinmaru secretly-"

"I believe that is enough, Master." Hyourinmaru interrupted him, before he said anything else.

"Wait, so Tobiume and Hyourinmaru are like a couple?" Hinamori looked back at Toshiro, then back at his spirit. "That's so cute! You must miss Tobiume quite a bit, huh, Hyourinmaru?"

He ignored the question. "Have you found a way to free her yet?"

"We have to make the blossoms bloom…" grumbled Toshiro.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hyourinmaru said, with a stern look.

_Aww, he's concerned, how sweet!_ "Don't worry, Hyourinmaru, we'll get Tobiume back!" Hinamori reassured the ice dragon.

"You don't have that much time left, I hope you are aware of that." He replied.

Hinamori sighed. "You don't understand. I've tried watering the plum tree, giving it new soil, lots of love, making sure it gets plenty of sunshine, threatening it…I've even tried doing spell casting, like magical girls from childhood anime!"

Hitsugaya held in the laughter from that last part, as he imaged Momo trying to cast a magical spell on the plum tree.

Hyourinmaru folded his arms. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"We're all ears." The two students looked at him.

"If Hinamori was reborn, then wouldn't it be somewhat logical to think that Tobiume was reborn too?"

Hitsugaya put a hand to his chin, in thought. "But Tobiume wasn't reborn. Instead, she was trapped in a plum tree because she had nowhere to go, since the sword practically disappeared along with Hinamori's Shinigami form."

"However, think about it like this. The very first time Hinamori gained her Zanpakuto…can't you repeat the same process presently?"

The snowball paused. "You've got a point there." He turned to Hinamori. "How did you first get your Zanpakuto again…?"

"You expect me to remember?" she blinked.

"No, I'm trying to remember. Just looking at you helps trigger my mind." He thought about it harder, then replied, "Hinamori had ran up to me, cheering that she had gotten a Zanpakuto after she had witnessed plum blossoms blooming."

Hinamori frowned, "So, I could just walk through a park, plum blossoms bloom, and BAM, I get my Zanpakuto?"

The three of them thought in silence, as what Hinamori had just said, obviously wasn't the right thing to think.

"I honestly believe that Hyourinmaru is onto something here, but I can't seem to figure it out." mumbled the white haired boy.

"I'm going back to the inner world to rest. Call me when you need me." Then Hyourinmaru perished.

Hinamori balanced a pencil on top of her lips, making her look like she had a moustache. "Well, you said Tobiume had nowhere else to go, but be trapped in a plum tree, correct? What I'm curious about, is WHY a plum tree? I mean, it could've been…a painting, or something."

"Point taken." Toshiro thought about her words harder, then his eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

"Did you figure something out?" she looked at him full of hope in her eyes.

"I think so…I said the sword had disappeared along with your Shinigami form, right?"

"Yes…?"

"That's what Kurotsuchi had told me, but…"

"Who's Kurotsuchi?" Hinamori tilted her head to the side.

"Creepy mad scientist, you don't want to know." He started heading back to school. "Anyways, what I was saying before…"

_We're going back to school? Probably for the plum tree, I presume._ "Mhm?"

"If the sword disappeared…what about the sheath?"

"You're…you're not saying that the sheath is the plum tree?"

"No, I think the sheath was somehow fused with the tree, and of course a sword would return to its sheath!"

"So, what do we have to do then?" Hinamori tried to catch up with her past lover.

"Simple. We draw the sword, _and_ the sheath."

•

Hinamori and Hitsugaya stood before the plum tree.

"Tobiume? Tobiume, are you here?" Momo looked around.

The beautiful female spirit appeared, and smiled at her. "It makes me so happy to hear my master call my name again."

Momo smiled, and tried to touch her Zanpakuto. "We'll make the plum blossoms bloom, watch me. Hopefully this will work!"

Tobiume silently nodded, and Toshiro let Hyourinmaru come out to spectate.

Hinamori took a step forth, and slowly inhaled. "I wish to reunite with my Zanpakuto, her name is…Tobiume." A breeze started to form around the plum tree and Momo. She smiled warmly at the plum spirit, "You were always there for me when I needed you most. We always trusted each other. Tobiume, I'm taking you back. Lieutenant of squad Five, Hinamori Momo…Snap, Tobiume!"

There was a small flash of light, and pale petals flowed past Hinamori. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a sword in its sheath, in her hands. A very familiar one, at that.

Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru had smiles on their faces, as they observed the plum blossoms bloom.

The peach hugged her Zanpakuto. _I finally understand now…a Zanpakuto's name is important to remember. The reason why the blossoms bloomed, was because I could remember the Kaigo and the name of my Zanpakuto, and I could say it clearly without hesitation because…it rightfully belongs to me!_

"_Thank you for flourishing yourself, and the plum tree, Master."_ Tobiume's voice gently sang in Hinamori's ears.

Toshiro grinned, and whispered, "Gracefully fall and gracefully bloom, a plum blossom for some, a peach blossom for me." _We finally get to watch the plum blossoms bloom together again, Momo._

**-End Of Chapter Five-**

* * *

This is such a nice short story :D

Look forward to chapter six, everyone, it may be the last!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	6. I Don't Want To Forget

Omg, it feels like it's been years! Well, here's the last chapter of this fanfiction! Enjoy :3

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Don't Want To Forget**

_Previously:_

"_Ugh, don't be so difficult. What's so important about classes?"_

"_TOSHIRO, THERE'S TWO OF YOU!" she exclaimed._

"_When you come back to Soul Society, I can request for you to switch to my division." He smirked._

_Hitsugaya folded his arms, slightly annoyed. "I'm your lover, not him, remember? Besides, your Zanpakuto, Tobiume, has a crush on Hyourinmaru, and Hyourinmaru secretly-"_

_Hinamori sighed. "You don't understand. I've tried watering the plum tree, giving it new soil, lots of love, making sure it gets plenty of sunshine, threatening it…I've even tried doing spell casting, like magical girls from childhood anime!"_

_Hinamori frowned, "So, I could just walk through a park, plum blossoms bloom, and BAM, I get my Zanpakuto?"_

"_Thank you for flourishing yourself, and the plum tree, Master." Tobiume's voice gently sang in Hinamori's ears._

_Toshiro grinned, and whispered, "Gracefully fall and gracefully bloom, a plum blossom for some, a peach blossom for me." We finally get to watch the plum blossoms bloom together again, Momo._

•

Hinamori yawned, then stretched her arms. "Man, that was one crazy dream!"

A voice asked her, "Oh? What was this 'crazy dream' about?"

"Well, there was this guy with white hair who transferred to my school, claiming that he was my past lover, and that he was a ghost thing or something, then he told me that swords had spirits, and I had one which was stuck in a plum tree! Haha, dreams can be so weird sometimes."

The voice seemed to have given her a judging look, then responded, "And what happened afterwards?"

"I magically made the blossoms bloom, and then I got a sword. Imagine that! Me, plus a sword! Weird stuff going on here, I couldn't wield a sword even if my life depended on it, that stuff is too dangerous."

"I think you forgot to mention one part."

"Eh?" she tilted her head to the side. "What part?"

"The part where your 'past lover ghost thing' kissed you."

Hinamori blushed, "What?! I never dreamed of such things!" _Hey, who am I talking to, anyways…?"_ She looked around the room, and saw the white haired teenager sitting on a chair, next to her bed.

"I'm dreaming! This is a dream!" She shook her head, pinched her cheeks, then pinched Hitsugaya's cheeks, then hit her head on the wall.

"I can assure you, its reality." He mumbled.

"I see…there's only one way to confirm this." She nodded her head, seriously.

"?" his eyes flickered towards her.

The peach pulled her covers back on top of her, and laid her head on the pillow. "Goodnight."

He yelled in her ear, "DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

•

After an hour of convincing the peach that it wasn't a dream, the two had realized they were late to school. Which didn't bother Toshiro at all, but clearly bothered Momo.

In the middle of class, Momo could swear she heard Toshiro murmuring to someone, but whenever she looked at him, he was busy 'paying attention' in class.

"_Master, Tobiume has not spoken a word since yesterday."_ Hyourinmaru's voice rang in Toshiro's ears.

"Not surprised." Was the short reply.

"_Why is this so?"_

His turquoise eyes glanced at Momo, then went back to his text book. "She hasn't undone the seal on her Zanpakuto yet."

"_Seal?"_

"Momo needs to draw the sword. That will release Tobiume fully, and she'll regain her Shinigami powers."

"_It sounds like there's a catch to this…"_

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

Hitsugaya looked at Momo once more. "Time, itself, will tell us."

•

The school day has passed by fast, and Toshiro called Momo up to the rooftop.

"I'm here now, Shiro-Chan!" Momo opened the rooftop door, and saw the snowball standing in the center.

He turned. "Ah, good. That means we can start."

"Huh? Start what?" she blinked, and walked towards him.

His uniform had disappeared, and he had returned to his original Shinigami form. "You know, I've been thinking, Momo…"

"?" she stopped walking, and stood directly in front of him, about a meter away.

His eyes narrowed. "Before, I was forcing you to try and regain your memories as a Shinigami, because I selfishly wanted to bring you back. But I've thought about it, and I've realized…it's your choice, Momo. If you want to stay, then I won't stop you…"

"Shiro-Chan…" she didn't know what to say.

The tenth captain continued, "Once you draw Tobiume from the sheath, you'll regain your Shinigami powers and your memories, but you'll never be able to turn back to this life in the world of the living. If you choose to not draw the sword, you'll continue to live life the way it is, but you'll never be able to see spirits or us again; you'll become a complete living human."

Hinamori looked down on the sword in her hands. _It's my choice…this world, or the spirit world?_

Toshiro then took a deep breath in, "However, when you go through the Senkaimon, I can't guarantee you'll remember me, or Hyourinmaru…"

"What do you mean?" she glanced at him. "I won't remember you two?"

"Since my master and I were the ones who came through the Senkaimon to meet you, when you cross back over to the Soul Society, you have the possibility of losing your memories of us, because the Senkaimon may not recognise you as a proper Shinigami. Although, you'll remember everything else, even Tobiume, but not my master."

"That means…I might not remember you, Shiro-Chan…?" tears welled up at the corner of Hinamori's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm happy with you just being with me, even if you don't remember me. I can still help you to try and remember." He reassured her.

"B-But Shiro-Chan, aren't you sad about this?" she wiped her tears, but they kept overflowing onto her cheeks.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Of course I'd be sad, but if it has to be like this, Momo, I…"

"Why does it have to be like this…?"

"…" he remained silent. He had no idea what to say.

"When you first came, I had already decided I definitely wanted to stay in this world. But after all the time that has passed…" she stared at her Zanpakuto. "No matter which world I'm in, I'm bound to miss the other…"

"Momo, listen…"

Hinamori gently pushed herself away from him, and blinked the tears away. "I'm sure even if I do lose my memories of you, I'll still keep on falling in love with you over and over again."

"You're actually going to-?!" his eyes widened.

She drew the blade from its sheath, and smiled at him. No words, she just smiled. And that was the last thing he saw before she disappeared.

•

"What are these…?" Hitsugaya touched the wet liquid from his eyes. "Tears?"

"Master, isn't it time to go back? Your job here is done." stated Hyourinmaru, completely oblivious to his master's feelings.

"Haha, you're right…it's time to go back…" his own voice didn't even sound like his anymore.

"Why are you sad? You managed to get her to draw the sword, and now she's back to where she belongs."

"That's the thing, Hyourinmaru." He looked up at the sky. "I don't know why. Something's just telling me that I should cry."

"…Everything will be alright." Hyourinmaru attempted to 'cheer' the boy up.

He shook his head, then looked ahead. "Let's go back…to the Soul Society."

•

Weeks had passed since then, and Hitsugaya managed to find out that Hinamori had returned safely. Even so, he had never been able to see her since the World Of The Living, since the 5th Division was as busy as ever-without a captain, that is. He wondered if he could ever see her again, and the same question haunted him every day,_ "Do you remember me?"_

Sometimes, he had dreams where Momo didn't remember him at all. Not even one bit. Not even his white hair. Sometimes, he had pleasant dreams where he would hear Momo telling him that she remembered him. But nonetheless, all of those were dreams. He wanted to know reality, even if it hurt.

"Hitsugaya Taichou!" a voice called out from behind him.

He sighed, "I'm busy." And continued walking through the Tenth Barracks.

"Hitsugaya Taichouuuu!"

He ignored the call.

"Hitsugaya Taichou? Are you ignoring me?"

He walked faster. _It's probably some annoying twerp._

"Hitsugaya Taichou? Hitsugaya-Kun? Toshiroooo?"

He cringed. _And obviously someone who doesn't have any respect nor manners._

"Shiro-Chan!"

"!" he immediately turned around, and saw his childhood friend glaring at him.

"It's not nice to ignore someone who has been calling your name for ages!"

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me up…" he mumbled, still staring wide-eyed at her.

She tilted her head to the side, then laughed. "It's not a dream; I remember everything!"

"Everything…?"

"From way back to when I was in Rukon District 1, to the World of the Living, and to now." She smiled at him.

"Oh god, is my mind so bad that I've started hallucinating?" he blinked, still not believing his eyes or ears.

"Don't believe me?" she frowned. For a few moments, she seemed to be in thought. Then, Hinamori touched his hand. "I have to be real if I can touch you, see?"

Hitsugaya felt as if he had just woken up from a trance, and he started laughing from his own embarrassment. "Ahaha, of course this isn't a dream…what was I thinking?"

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled cheerfully again. "Shiro-Chan can be so silly sometimes!"

He changed his hand position, so that he was holding hers. "Now that you're here…" Toshiro stared into her brown eyes. "…this has to be real."

Momo started to giggle, which then turned into a burst of laughter.

"W-What's so funny…?" the snowball looked around, trying to figure out why she was laughing so hard.

The peach jumped, and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Shiro-Chan!"

_Days like this, and the time I spent with you…are the reason I can smile now._

**~Fin~**

* * *

And that's the end for Reitou no Hana :D I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and loved it to the very end!

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, and I look forward to seeing you read my future fanfictions~ Jya ne! *Waves*

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
